The present invention relates to communication systems, and more particularly to a communication method for providing access to media data.
Media data content of wikis, blogs, forums, profiles, shared files, images, videos, etc. is becoming more frequently used and more important not only in the internet with its consumer oriented social collaboration and media platforms but also in enterprises. However, media data content increases in volume over years of use. The increased volume of these media data needs to be managed.